Himitsu
by dearpanda
Summary: Rahasia seorang Byun Baekhyun yang tanpa sengaja diketahui oleh Park Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun terpaksa menjadi kekasih Chanyeol. [chanbaek;au;shonen-ai;school life]


**Tittle : Himitsu**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy, Fluff**

**Rating : T**

**A/N : FF kedua ~ yeay! Cast kali ini Baekhyun sama Chanyeol :3 Seperti biasa tata bahasaku masih berantakan dan typo always menyertai(?) Buat yang request sequel dari ****_Seifuku no Bambi_**** nanti ya, masih belum kepikiran nih *peace* buat yang minta cerita dari hunhan lagi in progress. Semoga kalian suka sama ceritaku yang kedua ini . pyong ~**

.

.

.

"Ah Selamat pagi Baekhyun!"

"Wah seperti biasanya ya, Baekhyun selalu tampil sempurna."

"Lihat karismanya, sangat sulit didekati!"

Aku Byun Baekhyun, kelas 1 SMA. Sejak lahir aku memang dikaruniai wajah tampan dan karisma yang membuat semua orang terpesona. Seperti hari ini, aku memesona mereka dengan karismaku. Seorang Byun Baekhyun, pangeran dari _negeri es_ yang sangat sulit didekati. Tapi semua itu hanya akting.

"Tidak lelah berpura-pura?"

"Chanyeol?!"

Aku berbalik menatap Chanyeol, laki laki ini yang membuat hidupku tak tenang akhir akhir ini. Chanyeol hanya tersehyum lebar sambil merangkul bahuku,

"Akan ku bocorkan semua tentangmu, Baek. Baekhyun yang suka memakan cumi kering dengan berisik, selera musiknya adalah musik trot."

Chanyeol menatapku dengan pandangan mengejek, aku hanya menatapnya dengan jengah. Setelah kejadian tujuh hari yang lalu, pagiku selalu begini. Diganggu oleh Park Chanyeol yang idiot yang terus berkata akan membocorkan rahasiaku.

"Kau ka sudah berjanji tidak akan membocorkannya!" Timpalku.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengar jawabanku, dasar menyebalkan.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau berjanji akan menjadi pacarku kan?"

_Tujuh hari yang lalu, aku tengah menikmati waktu istirahatku di taman belakang sekolah. Tempat ini memang sepi, jarang sekali murid murid sekolahku mengunjungi tempat ini. Dengan segera aku duduk di salah satu bangku di taman itu dan mengeluarkan mp3-ku. Aku tersenyum sambil mendengarkan lagu milik Jang Yoonjeong dia adalah penyanyi trot favoritku. Aku mengeluarkan cumi kering yang kubawa dari rumah dan memakannya. _

_"__Aih..enak sekali." Kataku girang sambil terus menikmati alunan lagu dari mp3-ku._

_"__Ternyata Baekhyun aslinya seperti inii ya?"_

_Suara berat itu mengintrupsi ku, membuatku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang. Mataku membulat saat ada seseorang disana yang memergokiku._

_"__Aku melihatnya loh." Sambung orang itu. _

_Aku yang panik segera berdiri dan menghadap orang itu, aku memohon kepadanya agar ia tidak membocorkan diriku yang sebenarnya ini. Ugh..memalukan._

_"__Baiklah, tapi kau harus menjadi pacarku!" Seru orang itu._

Ya, kurang lebih begitulah kisahku tujuh hari yang lalu. Dan orang yang memergoki ku itu adalah Park Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah menjadi pacarku. Karena aku panik waktu itu aku langsung menyetujuinya. Coba bayangkan saja, bagaimana kalau jati diriku yang susah payah aku sembunyikan selama enam belas tahun bocor hanya karena Park-bodoh-Chanyeol. _Namja _ini memang susah ditebak, apa yang dipikirkanya sama sekali tak dapat kumengerti. Dia cukup populer dikalangan _namja _maupun _yeoja_. Jadi kenapa dia harus memaksaku menjadi pacarnya? Aku yakin dia hanya mempermainkanku. Tapi, akan kubuat kau menyesal Park Chanyeol!

.

.

.

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi, dengan langkah _anggun_ku aku pergi meninggalkan kelas, dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang berada dikelas sebelah.

"Chanyeol, makan siang yuk?" Ajakku sambil mengangkat kotak makan siangku.

"Oke!" Jawab Chanyeol sambil datang menghampiriku.

Kami berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah –tempat favoritku. Lihat saja park Chanyeol, akan kubuat kau takluk dengan perhatianku!

"Terimakasih, ini enak sekali."

Chanyeol menyodorkan kotak makan siangku yang sudah kosong. Aku hanya melongo menatap kotak itu. Tidak adakah kesan lain? Padahal aku sudah melakukan hal hal memalukan. Mengiriminya surat cinta, mengiriminya pesan singkat tiap saat bahkan menyiapkan bekalnya. Kenapa ia tetap seperti ini? Padahal yang kuinginkan Chanyeol akan berkata _"Aku tak kuat lagi. Cinta Baekhyun terlalu manis. Kita sudahi saja disini."_

"Baek, kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa apa. Aku duluan, Yeol." Kataku sambil meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan lemas. Kenapa Chanyeol tak menyerah juga? Aku bisa stress gara gara dia kalau begini terus. Samar samar aku mendengar suara dari sebuah ruangan, akupun menajamkan pendengaranku.

"Akhir akhir ini Baekhyun aneh ya?"

"Iya, tapi tetap saja sulit didekati."

Apa? Topeng kesempurnaanku mulai dicurigakan orang orang? Aku mendesah pelan dan kembali melanjutkan perjalananku.

.

.

.

"Kenapa? Kok loyo?"

Chanyeol yang berjalan dibelakangku kembali bertanya. Aku menghentikan langkahku, membuat langkah Chanyeol pun berhenti.

"Apa kau mulai lelah menipu diri sendiri? Kalau begitu jadi diri sendiri saja."

Perkataan Chanyeol membuatku geram, aku mengepalkan tanganku.

"Aku tak mau merusak citraku didepan teman teman. Aku takut mereka membenci jati diriku."

Jawabku pelan, aku menunduk. Kenapa aku mengatakan ini kepada Chanyeol? Jelas jelas dia tak akan mengerti isi hatiku, ia hanya main main denganku. Aku membalikan badanku, menarik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol agar mengikuti langkahku.

"Karena kita pacaran, ayo berkencan!"

Aku membawa Chanyeol menuju salah satu tempat karoke yang sering aku kunjungi. Setelah memesan satu ruangan karoke kami segera memasukinya. Dengan semangat aku memilih lagu trot kesukaanku. Akan kutunjukkan diriku yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah lagu yang ke-sebelas, dan Chanyeol masih duduk dengan sabar ditempatnya. Dasi yang kukenakan sudah berpindah fungsi menjadi ikat kepala, aku masih sangat semangat untuk bernyanyi. Sampai suara pintu terbuka, tapi suara Chanyeol membuatku menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Lama sekali." Kata Chanyeol pelan.

Aku membulatkan mataku saat melihat teman temanku berdiri di ambang pintu. Chanyeol menjebakku? Aku membalikkan badanku, menutupi mukaku sambil melepas dasi yang ada dikepalaku. Aku mendengar temanku tengah membicarakanku, rasanya aku ingin menangis sekarang. Tapi tangan besar Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhku menghadap teman teman, ia memasangkan ikat kepala –dasi- itu lagi.

"Lihat dia, manis kan?" Ucap Chanyeol kepada teman temanku.

Mereka mengangguk sambil tertawa dan berjalan mendekatiku. Mereka mengajakku untuk bernyanyi lagi. Entahlah tapi aku sangat senang, teman temanku menyukai diriku yang seperti ini? Aku melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Ini pertama kalinya kulihat dia tersenyum seperti itu, sangat tampan.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada salahnya menjadi diri sendiri kan?"

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Aku hanya diam sambi mengikutinya. Kini kami tengah berada diperjalanan pulang. Chanyeol ini benar benar aneh, citraku yang telah kujaga selama enam belas tahun dihancurkan dengan mudahnya oleh orang ini.

"Aku lewat sini ya? Sampai jumpa."

Perkataan Chanyeol membuatku bangun dari lamunanku, tanganku menarik kemejanya. Membuat ia menoleh ke arahku.

"Tunggu," kataku pelan.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arahku sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Terimakasih. Maaf aku menyebalkan."

Chanyeol tersenyum, lagi lagi senyuman tampannya itu.

"Ah, karena sudah ketauan, kita tidak perlu pacaran lagi dong? Syukurlah sudah selesai."

Saat mengatakan itu senyuman Chanyeol hilang. Tapi kenapa rasanya aneh saat ia bilang **kita tidak perlu pacaran lagi**, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang sesak didadaku.

"Y-ya karena itu aku akan menemanimu sebentar lagi."

Jawabku gugup, Chanyeol hanya tertawa. Kami berjalan sambil bergandengan untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebagai sepasang 'kekasih'.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian ditempat karoke, aku dan Chanyeol jarang bertemu sekarang. Dia sibuk dengan teman temannya, apa dia benar benar bermain main denganku dulu?

"Wah ada yang bermain bola!" Seru salah seorang di kelas memasak.

Aku menoleh ke kaca besar yang ada disampingku, membuatku menatap langsung kelapangan. Chanyeol ada disana ia tengah menatap ke arahku sambil tersenyum. Dengan reflek, aku mengangkat tanganku melambai ke arahnya.

"Wah! Chanyeol tampan sekali!"

Kini anggota klub memasak tengah sibuk menatap lapangan, semua memperhatikan Chanyeol. Ya tentu saja dia adalah _namja_ populer disekolahku dan kini ia tak memiliki pacar. Kini Chanyeol tengah meggambar sesuatu ditanah menggunakan ranting yang ia pegang. Sebuah gambar hati yang besar, ia kembali menoleh lagi ke arahku sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Semua anggota klub memasak –yag mayoritasnya adalah _yeoja _berteriak melihat pemandangan dibawah sana, sedangkan wajahku memanas melihatnya,

"Sialan." Kataku pelan sambil memukul kaca yang ada didepanku.

Bodoh apa apaan dia? Kenapa aku begini? Jangan jangan aku..

.

.

.

Tanggal 14 februari, waktu yang ditunggu tunggu. Ya, hari ini adalah valentine dan semua orang bebas memberikan cokelat kepada orang yang mereka sukai. Termasuk aku, ah tidak sebenarnya aku hanya memberikan cokelat ini untuk berterimakasih kepada Chanyeol.

"Hanya berterimakasih kok, engga apa apa." Gumamku pelan sambil berjalan ke arah kelas Chanyeol.

Suasana disana sangat ramai, mataku menemukan sosok Chanyeol yang tengah dikerumuni oleh banyak anak perempuan maupun laki laki yang menyukainya –atau bisa dibilang fansnya. Ia tersenyum ke arah mereka semua, berkali kali mengatakan terimakasih. Aku tak suka, sangat tak suka saat ia memberikan senyum itu untuk orang lain. Akhirnya Chanyeol menyadari kehadiranku, ia berjalan ke arahku.

"Baekhyun juga mau memberiku cokelat?" Tanyaya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak!" Jawabku tegas.

"Jangan pura pura, baek." Katanya lagi sambil berusaha meraih tanganku.

"Sudah kubilah tidak! Jangan sentuh aku!" kataku sambil menepis tangannya.

"Yasudah." Dia kembali mengacuhkanku.

Aku berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Chanyeol hanya mempermainkanku, aku sama sekali tidak istimewa dimatanya. Tapi aku malah susah susah membuat cokelat untuknya. Langkahku berhenti didepan sebuah tong sampah di taman belakang. Aku menatap lagi coklat yang kupegang, bayangan tentang Chanyeol kembali muncul.

"Buang saja!" teriakku sambil melempar cokelat itu ke tong sampah.

Buang juga semua perasaanku, tidak apa..ini belum terlambat. Aku menyeka dengan kasar air mata yang mengalir di pipiku. Tubuhku merosot dan terduduk didepan tong sampah itu. Betapa menyedihkannya kau Byun Baekhyun.

"Menyebalkan! Aku terlanjur suka padanya! Park Chanyeol bodoh!" Teriakku.

"Hmm? Kau memanggilku?"

Chanyeol sudah berjongkok didpanku sambil memegang cokelat yang kubuang. Aku hanya diam menatapnya.

"Jangan dimakan!" Aku berteriak didepan mukanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya santai.

"Karena didalamnya mengandung perasaan dari hatiku yang terdalam! Kau tidak tulus, tidak pantas memakannya! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" kataku sambil memukulinya asal.

"Pernyataan cinta yang unik." Katanya sambil memakan Cokelatku dan menangkap tanganku yang terus memukulinya.

"Rasanya ada kesalah pahaman." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Eh?" Kataku dengan kikuk.

"Dari awal aku serius padamu, lagi pula aku tidak akan pacaran kalo aku tidak suka."

"Kukira kau hanya main main! Lagipula aku ini aku tidak berkarisma."

"Aku tahu kok." Timpal Chanyeol.

Lagi lagi aku hanya bisa memasang tampang ku yang kikuk, membuat Chanyeol sedikit tertawa.

"Tiga bulan yang lalu, aku melihatmu si _pangeran negeri es_ yang sulit didekati. Tapi yang kulihat malah seorang Byun Baekhyun yang tengah memakan cumi kering sambil bernyanyi lagu trot. Sejak saat itu aku selalu memperhatikanmu, karena kau manis Baek." Tutur Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun selalu menjadi nomor satu dihatiku. Dan aku bertekad akan menjadikanmu milikku." Sambung Chanyeol.

"J-jadi sejak awal kau sengaja membuat perjanjian itu untuk mendekatiku?" Tanyaku kepada Chanyeol.

"Coba tebak." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Aku hendak memukul kepala Chanyeol, tapi tanganya menahan tanganku. Chanyeol diam menatapku dalam, membuatku menjadi salah tingkah.

"A-apa?" Tanyaku gugup.

Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Bibirnya menyetuh bibirku, ia menciumku?! Yatuhan! Aku hanya diam dengan wajah yang memerah, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Chanyeol kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum ke arahku. Ia menarik tanganku agar berdiri.

"Kita pacaran lagi!" Serunya dengan semangat.

-end-

**Lagi lagi berakhir dengan gak jelas dan menggantung. Seperti biasa, aku abis baca koleksi komik ku terus baca cerita lepas di komik "****_girls' love"_**** karangan Maki Kyoko yang judulnya ****_"Miss Erika The No.1!"_**** terus keinget baekyeol deh. Terus jadi deh ff gj ini. Hahahaha ~ lagi insaf bikin ensi nih(?) tapi ceritanya jadi garing gini ya kalo gak berensi T.T /gak. Udah deh aku banyak ngomong banget sih. Jangan lupa Review ya! Aku sayang kalian :3**

**Note :**

**Terimakasih buat HUNHANINA, SERA, UNICORNSLAY, ANISALU, BYEOLBAEK, OKSI, HUNHANMINUTE, IA, FYSUGAR-FREE, MYHUNHANBABY, HUNHAN SHIPPER, .58, HYUNNRA, ALMUN, dan CILE yang udh review ff pertamaku TvT terimakasih juga yang udah fav+follow ffku. Tanpa kalian aku bukan apa apa, much love! *smooch***


End file.
